As the volume of traffic transmitted on packet switched networks has increased, and the types of traffic transmitted over such networks has broadened to include traffic types that rely upon low latency transmission over the network, such as voice or streaming media, it has become increasingly important to enable proactive management of the traffic on the network.
Quality of service models enable differentiated handling of different types of network traffic. The integrated services, Intserv, architecture is designed to guarantee a particular quality of service for the transmission of a stream of packets across a network. Prior to transmission of a stream of packets, Intserv requires that an originating network component reserves resources in each router through which the stream of packets will pass. This resource reservation, usually requested using RSVP (Resource Reservation Protocol), ensures that each router in the path has the necessary resources to guarantee transmission of the packet stream at a particular QoS prior to transmission of the packet stream. However, the IntServ system does not scale easily, since it quickly becomes difficult for the network components to manage the reservations.
An alternative approach is the differentiated services, Diffserv, computer networking architecture enables the network to classify the traffic into one of a specified and predetermined number of traffic classes. A differentiated services, DS, field is populated in each packet transmitted across the network and the field indicates to the network the quality of service, QoS, that is to be provided to that packet in its transmission between network components. The DiffServ model can be used to provide low-latency transmission of critical network traffic, such as streaming packets or voice-over-IP packets, across a network. Packets not marked with a prioritised packet code, such as email and web traffic, can be transmitted when the network components have capacity to do so.